The field of the disclosure relates generally to a controller for an electric motor and, more specifically, a motor controller and methods of using the same to monitor the status of an electric motor before installation and field use of the motor.
It is not uncommon for a motor, such as a motor used in various residential applications, to be produced and to be stored for a period of time before that motor is installed and used “in the field.” For instance, the motor may be stored in a production factory, a storage area, various transportation vehicles or location, and/or in OEM warehouses. During this period of time between production and installation, the motor may experience one or more status events that may affect the reliability and/or the lifetime of the motor. The motor may experience a fall event, or may be stored under environmental conditions that can affect electrical or other components of the motor. If any such status events were to negatively affect the performance of the motor, a service technician or other person responsible for repairing the motor would benefit from knowing that such status events occurred. However, there is currently no system designed to track the status of the motor before it is installed.